The Brightest Star
by PrettiFreddi
Summary: This story tells who Rachel really was and what happened between her and Hilda. Sad fic.


Author's note: I wrote this when I was feeling really emotional about how my life was going.  Sorry if it doesn't seem to make a whole lot of sense.  But I hope you guys like it anyway. :-D.

Disclaimer:  I guess I gotta put this here.  I don't own anything so don't sue me!

The Brightest Star

By Pretti Freddi   

Hilda and I were what you could call best friends, partners.  There was never a dull moment when she was around; she filled the atmosphere with a certain dignity.  I couldn't help but be happy when she was with me. Her personality made me feel like I actually belonged somewhere, that I would always have a friend.  

        As I sat there, on a train to nowhere, past memories kept racing through my mind.  The smooth, peaceful motion of the train was a lot like our relationship; happy, flowing like nothing could stop it and we'd be friends forever.  Then it ended; the train lurched to a stop.  I felt myself be violently thrown against the seat in front of me and collapse back just as harshly.

_My head hurts so bad right now_. 

I felt blood ooze down the side of my face.  The lights flickered out and a panic rose from the surrounding passengers. 

_I can't move, why does it hurt so much?_  

I closed my eyes to find peace among the chaos.  I then saw a most sad image; a beautiful, strong star suddenly burnout.  Tears began to stream down my face.  I knew something bad was soon to happen and I was afraid that I knew what it was.  I got enough strength to pull myself up to the window.  As I stared at the vast universe, I felt a deep pang.  Though light years away, I could clearly see what was happening.  

_The star… No! don't go, not now._

"Shit!" I cried, unheard among the chaos.  I fell from my post at the window and collapsed onto the chair.  

This is it, huh? Everything that's happened, so soon, why no warning?  Why does it have to be this way?  Everything was fine… What are you saying? No it wasn't…

Everything went dark…

"Hey Rachel, take a look at this."

"Look at what?"

"Our next mission, should I say."  Hilda tossed a file at me.  "I came across that, how I did is not important, but we are going after that treasure."

I leafed through the file.  "Melfina?"

"Remember the XGP?  Yea, she goes with the ship; she's the navigation system."

"Oh, yes, now I remember."

"OK, here's the plan.  Melfina is on a planet called Sentinel III.  Tomorrow, I want you to go to there and find a place to stay.  I'll come a couple days after you; I have some stuff to deal with first.  Don't worry, I won't have trouble finding you.  Also, I want you to get yourself a body guard;  you don't know what you'll run into.  And I would really appreciate it if you could find these parts for me."  Hilda handed me a piece of paper with technical readings on it.

"OK, sounds simple enough.  Hmm, that other stuff you have to deal with—are you going to go see that guy???"

"Alright, you guessed my secret.  Yes I am.  You don't need anymore details, heh."

"I see."

"Geesh, I'm tired.  I'm hitting the hay.  Goodnight, Rachel."

Hilda calmly walked to her bedroom.  I heard her door close and saw her light go out.  I leaned back into the sofa where I was currently sitting and took a deep breath.  I hated the idea of Hilda and that guy being together;  I loved her too much.  But deep down I knew she would never love me the same way.  I wanted so bad to tell her how I felt, but whenever I thought I had enough courage to tell her, I chickened out fearing she would hate me afterward.  Ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to be loved, not the way my mother loved me, but the way in movies where everything is happy and beautiful.  It drove me nuts; I wanted so bad to be able to kiss her, to love her, and to be kissed and loved back.  

But I needed to concentrate on the current task at hand.  I couldn't let my emotions get in the way; I didn't want to screw this up for Hilda.  Everything needed to go perfectly.  I picked myself off of the couch and dragged myself to bed.  Tomorrow was to be a big day.  

The next morning, I hired a space taxi to take me to Sentinel.  Hilda hadn't said goodbye or anything when I left; she was still asleep.    As I boarded the taxi, I couldn't help but look back, hoping Hilda would stop the taxi and tell me she wouldn't see that guy and come away with me.  Silly and hopeless thoughts of course, but I didn't think it would hurt to hope so.  When the cab got far enough away from Horus; it ignited its thrusters and I was on my way to Sentinel.

I arrived there later that evening and found a suitable place to stay.  The taxi ride had worn me out, so I decided to get some sleep.  I couldn't.  I kept thinking about Hilda and that guy.  I figured she was probably going to go to bed with him; I hated him.  It should be me in that bed right now!  I knew he didn't love her and would just break her heart sooner or later.  I wish she could just see through him; I was the one who truly loved her.  I cried myself to sleep that night.

I was quivering all over; my hand reached down and drew out my gun. There was a bang and soon a dead man in front of me.  I ran over to a sobbing Hilda.  

"How could you do that!  I loved him!  Shit!"

"But don't you see!  He didn't love you! He never loved you! I—"

"Oh don't tell me chicken shit like that." Hilda looked really angry.  "You don't know anything."

"I LOVE YOU HILDA!  WHY CANT YOU LOVE ME???????!!!!!!  I just wanted you to be happy."

"If you really wanted me to be happy, why the hell would you kill the one thing that made me happy???"

"I- I—" I paused. "I guess I couldn't stand to see you happy without me."

"Fuck you bitch…" Hilda slapped me.

"What???"  I couldn't take it.  Why was she being so mean to me?  "Now who's the bitch?" I drew my gun out and shot her.

I sat up in my bed breathing heavily, sweat dripping all over my body.  

"Aww… shit."  I rubbed my head trying to fully wake myself up.  It was 5:30.  I got out of bed and proceeded to take a shower.  I hoped it would calm me down, and it did.  I ordered room service breakfast and got ready to make the necessary preparations for later that day.  

I looked in the directory to find some places that would be able to get the things Hilda needed.  I found a place I thought would work and dialed the number.  A little blond-haired boy answered the phone.

"Hello! This is Starwind and Hawking! How can I help you? We fix anything from tractors to relationships to anything!"

I explained to James what we needed and agreed to meet later that evening to further discuss matters. 

        I met a red-haired man named Gene at a bar later that evening. We had a pleasant evening and got all the details down.  He said that he could probably have the parts and whatnots in a couple days.  We decided to meet at the bar again when he had the parts.

I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"I finally tracked you down! Please open the door!"

Hilda had finally come to me. When I opened the door, Hilda was in the doorway, slouched over.  She appeared to be hurt.  

"Hilda!"

Hilda fell over in the doorway.  I dragged her into the room and laid her down on a couch.  I proceeded to call an ambulance.

"No." Hilda gasped out.  "Don't call a hospital.  It will just make it easier for the pirates to find me."

"Pirates??? Here? Oh shit Hilda! Are you hurt badly? What happened?"

"Apparently they tracked me to my orbit around Sentinel.  They opened fire on me; it seemed to be somewhat hopeless for me, but luckily I escaped in Horus's drop ship.  And no, I'm not hurt bad.  You got the stuff I needed, right?"

"I ordered the stuff, but the guy said it would take a couple of days to get."  I explained to Hilda the circumstances under which I would get the parts.

"That's good.  Now I just want to get some rest.  Can you please help me to bed?"

I carried Hilda to her bed and tucked her in. 

"Thanks Rachel.  Goodnight."

"Goodnight."  I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.  When I came out, Hilda was fast asleep.  She looked so peaceful and surprisingly innocent as she slept.  I knelt up beside her and stroked her hair.  "I love you, sweet dreams my dear Hilda," I whispered.  

When I awoke the next morning I found Hilda's bed empty.  I panicked but heard the shower running and calmed down immediately.  I knocked on the door, "Hey Hilda! You feeling better?"

"Definitely!" a mumbled holler answered back.  "Could you order some breakfast?  I'm starving!"

"Sure will!" 

When Hilda got out of the shower breakfast was in our room, waiting to be eaten.  She sat down across from me.  I almost fell off my chair when I looked up from my food.  Hilda apparently wasn't too picky about the way her robe was tied.  It was hanging open for the most part and I could see most of her generous breasts.  I tried really hard not to stare.  For some crazy explanation, I picked that moment to tell Hilda how I felt about her.  

"Hilda—I don't really know how to put this, but… I love you." 

She looked up from her meal, startled, "What do you mean by that?"

I rambled on to explain my feelings for her.

"Whoa there.  Slow down Rachel, you'll hurt yourself.  Why did you decide to tell me all this now, may I ask?"

"I was thinking about you and that guy being together and it made me sick.  A couple of nights ago, I had a nightmare.  It made me realize I had to do this soon or never.  Please understand—"

"Oh! So is he what this is all about?! You're just jealous aren't you, that I'm happy and you're miserable.  Is that it?! I don't believe this!  What a selfish—"

"No! please don't think that!  That's not true!  I just don't want to see you hurt, you know he has a bad reputation!  I just—"

"Shove it!"  Hilda ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.  I soon heard sobbing from inside; this was the first time I had ever known of her to cry.

_What have I done?_

I ran over to the door, "I'm do sorry Hilda!  Please don't cry, don't be sad!  I just wanted me and you to be happy!"  
        "Go away!"

I went and sat on the bed; I now found myself in tears also.  After about an hour, I heard the door open.  I looked up only to be looking at myself.  

"Hilda, why are you dressed like me?"  She ignored me and walked over to a table to pick up her blaster and a few other items.  She walked to the door; as she got to the knob, she turned to me and said,

"I'm going to get my treasure, and I don't need any help, thanks.  Here's some enough wong to get you through the next couple of days."  She threw a wad of bills at my feet.  "This is it for now I guess, Rachel. Sayonara and sweet dreams to you.  Maybe we'll meet again sometime."  At that, she walked out the door and slowly closed it behind her.  I never saw her again.

When I awoke, there were people all around me, wondering how I was doing.  It had been two weeks since Hilda had walked out on me.  I felt so alone, even with all the other people.  I had always been alone, and I was to die alone.

As I sat there, bleeding to death, everything went into a whirl.  When the whirl stopped, I saw Hilda's image.  I reached out to it, but only grasped air.  

"Rachel, my time is limited.  I guess that I want you to know, that I've always loved you too.  Forgive me for not seeing it sooner.  I love you.  Goodnight."

The image flickered away.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed with what little energy I had left.  A man rushed over to me and propped me up in his arms.  As I died in the stranger's arms, I looked up at the beautiful stars picking out where Hilda's no longer was. I focused my last breath on that spot,

"See you in heaven, Hilda."

Well, what you guys think? I hope that wasn't too shitty… Well, review please! Bye for now!


End file.
